Device management services facilitate administration of user devices. Organizations that deploy devices to multiple users will typically implement a device management service to track, monitor, and control use of the devices. In particular, a device management service enables central remote management of user devices. Some of the basic functions of device management services include securing device and enterprise data, creating and deploying IT policies, and remotely configuring devices.
In a typical implementation of a device management service, user devices are registered, or enrolled, and configured to communicate with a control server associated with the device management service. An administrator of the control server can then send commands and other data, such as security policies, configuration settings, and software updates, to the enrolled devices.
The rapid growth of the Internet-of-Things (IoT) poses new challenges for device management. Traditional models of device management are not readily extendible to systems for managing IoT devices, which may vary in type, function, ecosystem or platform, and managing entity. In particular, variations in device hardware and differences in the software running on them make it difficult to impose a consistent management scheme for IoT devices.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods for effective management of IoT devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.